Made with Love
by floofy-von-snoof
Summary: Kaiser is caught cooking at an unholy hour. I am horrible at titles and summaries.


**I wrote this at an unholy hour to be awake. I didn't have any ideas on how to write this for a while. After this is posted, it's totally okay to send more requests. I mean, it was okay before, but still.**

 **Oh, this was a request on the tumblr blog floof-is-soft.**

* * *

"Theodore…it's midnight. What are you doing down here?"

God help him. Theodore thought he'd make the cake and be done with it for the night. Still working with the ingredients, the German nervously chuckled, "Joseph…I didn't expect you to be awake for a couple more hours." He tried avoiding the reason he was making the cake in the first place.

"Theodore. Why are you down here?" Joseph repeated. Theodore gulped. He really didn't want to tell him what the cake was for! It would have ruined the surprise.

Perhaps he can subtly hint without…oh who was he fooling? Beating around the bush was never his thing. In fact, he didn't even understand the meaning of subtlety. There was no way he could do it now when he's so tired.

"It's a surprise, Joseph." he said quietly after thinking of how to avoid ruining said surprise. "Well, can I help make this surprise?" the Parisian asked tiredly, wrapping his arms around his busy boyfriend upon observing the baking tools.

It startled him, but how could he say no to him? "Alright. But when it comes time to put the frosting on, you have to go back to bed." he said once he thought of the conditions and evaluated them.

Delightedly, the Frenchman grinned and grabbed a mixing bowl. "So what kind of cake are we making?" "A chocolate one. With strawberries on top." Joseph showed very clearly that he wanted to taste the final product just from hearing what it was going to be. "That sounds wonderful. What's the occasion?"

Feigning offense, the German fake pouted, "I can't make a cake because I want one?" He laughed immediately afterward, then getting back to the batter.

"Theodore, do you even know what you're doing?" Joseph asked. It wasn't meant to be as questioning as it sounded, but Theodore answered anyway not knowing that. "I'm following the instructions. I should hope so."

Joseph nodded. "Well." He kissed Theodore on his back as he wrapped his arms around him. Afterward, he grabbed a spoon and started mixing the frosting. "Are there other things on this cake?" "Do you want anything else on the cake?"

Joseph made a pleased noise at the sound of the word cake, thinking of the nice toppings that could go on a chocolate cake. "White chocolate? Mousse? Whipped cream? Or hot fudge? Mmm, thinking about it is making my mouth water."

Theodore laughed. "Well, we don't want you getting diabetes!" With a giggle, Joseph questioned, "But what about what you want on the cake?" "Hm? I've already got strawberries."

The Frenchman laughed a little and tried again to get the German to give him an answer that didn't take him into consideration.

They kept going on about what should top the cake until the batter was ready to go in the oven.

"Joseph, you said you were going to go back to bed." Theodore said a bit firmly to the younger man, and Joseph pouted. "But Theo, we're not putting icing on it yet.~"

Startled, Theodore nearly choked on his own words. However, he kept his composure. "Joseph, please. I'll finish this cake. Just go to bed."

Giving up, Joseph went off to the bedroom, but not without giving Theodore one more hug and kiss. "Just go to bed soon, alright Theodore?"

Nodding, Theodore affirmed, "I'll be in bed when the cake is finished, alright Joseph?"

The Frenchman wearily nodded and went upstairs. The bed really seemed to invite him to slumber as swiftly as possible.

* * *

Just before the sun came up, Joseph awoke and saw Theodore wasn't there by his side. He marched downstairs and couldn't find the German easily. But he did find Monica, the black cat living with them. He picked her up and stroked her fur. "Do you know where Theodore went?"

She offered no answer, but Joseph felt those familiar arms wrap around him from behind. The German kissed his cheek and neck.

"Good morning Joseph. Happy birthday."


End file.
